The present invention relates to a medical system, in particular to the positioning and management of wireless detectors in medical systems.
In recent years, imaging modes such as X-ray imaging mode have made breakthroughs in terms of image transmission between the wireless detector and the medical system by updating wired communication into wireless communication. However, the application of ultra wide band (UWB) wireless detectors also bring about some potential issues to medical systems, for example poor wireless link quality, limited signal coverage and difficulty in management of multiple detectors.
Such potential issues arise because of the characteristics of the UWB technique. First, to get a better radio coexistence, the UWB signal strength is extremely low, with the maximum of −41.3 dBm/MHz. Second, the UWB transmission speed could be up to 1 Gbps because of the high frequency characteristic, so the multiple path effect is very obvious and signal is degraded and interfered at the receiver. Thus the physical limitation for UWB communication is 10 meters, and the signal has a poor performance around obstacles and is easy to be blocked in a Non-Line-of-Sight (NLOS) environment. In hospital application, it is very challenging to communicate with the wireless detectors when the antenna of the host wire adapter is installed in a NLOS position. Or for a patient with large size, signal might be broken in the stretcher table or in the wheelchair. The consequences of these potential issues are poor wireless signal quality and low image transmission speed. The current solution adopted is usually to change the detector from a wireless mode to a wired mode.
In the case where there are multiple wireless detectors, since these wireless detectors can be located anywhere, it is hard to locate the target detector. The existing solution is to disable all the wireless detectors except for the target detector. However, this solution is very complicated and causes many inconveniences to the users and the system designers.
Therefore, there is the need for a system and method for wireless detector application in medical systems so as to solve the above technical problems.